


Land of Confusion

by Yeoyou



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, RST, Silly, alternative universe, realism? I don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: Alex, Luke, and Reggie think it's a great idea to find a rhythm guitarist forSunset Curvebut when Willie joins them, they get a little bit more than they bargained for:Luke has to come to terms with the sudden competition for the spot of band heartthrob and owner of the best smile.Reggie questions his sanity and sexuality.Alex is in gay panic mode pretty much non-stop.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 111





	Land of Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merihn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/gifts).



> I blame merihn because she got me into the poly ship and because I'm thinking about kisses 120% more since I read her stories so ...
> 
> This was a spur of the moment writing quickie, so I read through it like only four times, which is very little for me. If you spot any mistakes I made being too busy with the silliness and the kissing, please point them out to me.

They had all agreed that their sound would be better with a rhythm guitarist joining _Sunset Curve_ but when they finally found one, all three grappled with the aftermath of that decision.

Luke had to come to terms with the sudden competition for the spot of band heartthrob and owner of the best smile.

Reggie questioned his sanity and sexuality.

Alex was in gay panic mode pretty much non-stop.

Willie wasn’t just 80% cooler than them—full on rock ’n’ roll with the long hair and eyeliner and open leather vest with nothing beneath—he also had the audacity of possessing the most adorable smile and being _nice_ on top of everything else!

Really, it was enough to test anyone’s limits, and matters weren’t helped by him outright _flirting_ with _all_ of them!

True, he wasn’t doing it while they played music—or they probably wouldn’t have been able to—but before and after, he was all smiles and winks and wiggling eyebrows.

“This is _insane_!” Luke hissed one day after band practice when Willie had already left them. “That guy is—”

“—sex on legs, yeah!” Reggie finished breathlessly.

Alex could only nod in agreement.

“But what are we going to _do_?” Luke gesticulated wildly.

“Well, I know what _I_ would like to do.”

“Kiss him?” Alex ventured and Reggie nodded.

Luke frowned. “I thought you were straight?”

“Apparently not. What about you?”

“Well … apparently not.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “You two are impossible but I’m glad you finally noticed!”

“Okay, so that’s sorted out,” Luke brought them back on track, “but we still don’t know what to do about Willie?”

Alex and Reggie both shrugged helplessly.

“Do you think the whole flirting is just an act or … does he mean it? Because I can’t figure out whether he prefers any one of us!” Alex looked at his friends, hoping they would have an answer but they seemed just as clueless.

“Maybe he doesn’t. I mean, prefer one of us?” Reggie wasn’t sure he liked that idea but on the other hand, with Luke and Alex both in the running now, it did increase his chances of ever getting to kiss Willie at all.

“What … like he doesn’t care who would kiss him?” Luke frowned again. He tried picturing each of them kissing their outrageous bandmate, hoping it would give him an inkling what the most likely scenario would be, but got something entirely else out of the bargain. Namely the realisation that he found all of those scenarios pretty hot.

“Well,” Reggie shrugged, “we’re all awesome guys so it’d be a win either way, right?” He grinned at his friends and why was he now thinking about kissing _them_? That was a frightening development!

“So, how do we figure out who gets to kiss him then?” Alex was twirling his sticks. All this talk about kissing made him nervous. Though it was the good kind of nervous. The kind of prickling possibility in every nerve end he got right before they started playing a gig.

“We could roll a die?”

“No, we need to consider Willie in this, Reg! I say, we hold a kissing contest and whoever gives the best kisses gets to kiss Willie.” Luke grinned smugly at the others. He would so win this thing. And no, this wasn’t at all about the fact that he suddenly really wanted to kiss his bandmates!

Reggie’s brain froze for a moment and he wondered if Luke had turned into a mind reader or if he was still sleeping because this could clearly just be some awesome fever-dream!

“Okay.” Luke and Reggie both turned towards Alex, surprise written all over their faces. Alex shrugged. “Well, it seems fair and means he only gets the best. Which, clearly, will be me.”

They stared at him. When had Alex suddenly turned so confident? Granted, out of all of them he had the most experience kissing guys but surely there wasn’t that much of a difference between kissing guys and kissing girls?

“Oh, we’ll see about that!” Luke rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before lunging at Alex. He grabbed the drummer by the neck, bringing his face, and most importantly mouth, closer so he could kiss him. He hadn’t, however, banked on Alex being fully ready and immediately kissing him back with, Luke hated to think it, some skills of his own. Well, maybe his brain hated it but the rest of him certainly enjoyed it.

Although, for now, being left out of the kissing, Reggie, too, was enjoying himself, watching Alex and Luke make out, hands gripping, lips meeting, tongues and teeth clearly participating. He wasn’t sure they would be able to declare a winner between them and was even less sure he’d have any chances of being victorious but he was _very_ much looking forward to either of them kissing _him_ next!

When they finally broke apart, panting, Alex and Luke stared at each other, narrowing their eyes, fully knowing that no clear winner had come out of that epic kiss!

Luke tore his gaze away and turned his head towards Reggie. “You’ll have to decide.”

“What, so you think I don’t have any chances anyway?”

Even though he’d pretty much thought the same thing but moments ago, Reggie’s pride was challenged. He stalked towards Luke, determined not to be left in the dust in this very weird race.

Luke’s eyebrow rose and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. So, little Reggie thought he could take him, huh?

“Wanna prove me wrong?”

Reggie accepted the challenge. But instead of an undignified kissing tackle, he got to work methodically. He laid one hand on Luke’s cheek, eyes dipping towards the guitarist’s lips while he licked his own. Eyes flicking back up to Luke’s, he leaned in closer, satisfied at noticing Luke swallowing hard, and playfully tugged at Luke’s lower lip with his teeth before kissing him, slow and sensuously.

Now it was Alex’s turn to stare at his friends kissing, heart still racing from the one he’d shared with Luke. Was this really happening?

Luke, all aggressive just seconds ago, was visibly melting under Reggie’s ministrations, taking some time before managing a counter-attack and stealing some control back for himself.

Reggie was the first to break the kiss, grinning smugly because he clearly had done something right, judging by the dazed look Luke gave him.

“Well, even if neither of us gets to kiss Willie, I think this day is a win.” Luke declared and laughed, eyes shining.

“Hold on, we’re not finished yet!” Alex cautioned and spun Reggie to face him. He now saw that Reggie would be stiff competition but he still had the height advantage and he was prepared to use any and all weapons in his arsenal.

Luke watched Alex draw Reggie in, and how the bassist’s smile was wiped away the moment Alex dipped and kissed him, Reggie’s arms taking frantic hold around Alex’s neck to steady himself.

“Oh, well played,“ Luke murmured in grudging appreciation of Alex’s tactics.

He couldn’t see much of what was going on, what with Alex’s hair obscuring all the good things, but Alex looked satisfied when they came out of the kiss and Reggie’s cheeks were streaked with red.

“Okay, that was pretty hot,” Reggie panted, still feeling dizzy.

“I agree,” came an unexpected voice from the doorway. “So _that’s_ what you get up to when I’m not around, huh? You should have told me.”

Willie was leaning in the doorframe, legs crossed idly, a dangerous smile on his lips.

“Oh no, we were—” Alex began, suddenly nervous.

“We were just—” Luke, too, felt all his confidence flee.

“We were trying to determine who would get to kiss you.”

Alex and Luke turned towards Reggie with pained grimaces. Not that Reggie wasn’t nervous as well, but he saw no reason why they should lie. _That_ certainly wouldn’t get them any closer to their main goal, which had been to kiss Willie. And looking at him, being all Mr. Sexy in the doorway, Reggie still very much wanted to do that. Never mind that he’d just shared two awesome kisses with Luke and Alex.

Willie blinked at that bit of information, clearly taken aback, despite his constant flirting. Then he laughed.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Have you figured it out?” Willie was clearly enjoying himself.

“Not really,” Alex mumbled, nervously pushing his hair out of his face.

Willie bit his lip, gaze travelling from Alex to Luke and on to Reggie.

“Guess that means I’ll have to determine that for myself, huh?”

Three of the four members of _Sunset Curve_ gulped in unison.

Then, Luke briefly glanced to either side, checking in with Alex and Reggie, and stepped forward.

“We’d be okay with that.”

Willie chuckled. “Good, that means I already know the answer.”

“You do?” Reggie frowned, suddenly sure that it wouldn’t be him.

“Of course, idiot, it’s all three of you.” Willie smiled fondly at him.

“Oh.”

“We’d be okay with that, too,” Alex declared, certain he was speaking for all of them and judging from the enthusiastic nodding, he did.

Willie pushed off the doorframe and walked up to them, grinning, eyes flicking between them.

“Well, guess now we just need to determine who I’m going to kiss first.”

Reggie laughed.

“We could roll a die.”

**Author's Note:**

> merihn is the absolute BEST and I LOVE HER because she has written the Willie kisses [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556864) and you should all head straight on over and shower her with love and kittens! ❤️


End file.
